


The Duality of Spring

by Light_It_On_Fire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Patton, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Logan is the God of Knolwdge, M/M, Patton is the God of Spring, Protective Patton, Roman is the God of Heroes, Sort Of, Virgil is the God of Death, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Virgil was a warrior god. It astonished him that the others had thought that the one he loved wouldn’t be a warrior in their own right.Based off Be Bold and Say: “Would You Be Mine?" by centreoftheselights!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129
Collections: Finished111





	The Duality of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Bold and Say: "Would You Be Mine?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064958) by [centreoftheselights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights). 



The other gods are always surprised when Virgil shows up to the council meeting with Patton on his arm. 

He’s not sure if they’re surprised because Patton’s still with him, still willfully subjecting himself to the cold misery of the underworld, (perhaps the cold misery of Virgil himself) or if they actually forget that the Lord of Spring is married to the Lord of Death. 

Or, perhaps, he mused, looking fondly upon the bubbly man sitting to his right, it was just the visual shock of seeing darkly-dressed Virgil escorting the pastel-themed Patton as his plus-one to the bi-yearly meetings.

The gods were shocked, to say the very least when Virgil announced their betrothal. Most had glanced at Logan, and seeing the God of Wisdom looking unsurprised and mostly unconcerned, relaxed and reluctantly congratulated them. 

Virgil noticed though, how the God of Autumn, Remy, had snaked his arm around Patton’s shoulder and dragged Patton away from him. (Apparently, Virgil was the only one who saw the annoyed look on Patton’s face before it flickered away.) Remy had then inquired, rather loudly, (No doubt he thought he was being terribly subtle) whether Patton was being coerced into the marriage. 

Virgil knew the other gods were unsure of what the two saw in each other. Even Talyn, the deity of the sun and the moon, with their all-seeing eyes that become the sun and moon and saw everything that happened in the world, didn’t know. Even Logan didn’t know. 

Virgil was a warrior god. It astonished him that the others had thought that the one he loved wouldn’t be a warrior in their own right. 

Patton was kind. He was the gentle deer and the blooming flower, but what the others did not see was that he also could be vicious. He was the crouching lynx, ready to kill the deer to feed its cub and the torrential downpour that drowns the flower to make room for more life. 

The others thought that one as accustomed to the sun and the breeze as Patton would never be able to live in such a dark, cold and stagnant place as the underworld. But to the two lovers, it was never cold as long as they were holding each other tight. The palace didn't look dark as long as Patton kept the plants that he used to decorate the rooms fresh and blooming. (Calla lilies and purple roses for the throne room, climbing ivy for the Halls, and red and orange roses for their bedroom. Virgil blushed as dark as the roses when he saw them, which made Patton coo in delight.) 

They assumed that Patton would miss his gardens eventually, leave for the surface and break Virgil's heart. They had never bothered to ask either of them, but if they had, they would have known that Virgil had created an entire garden for his love, filling it with flowers and plants that wouldn't need the sun to thrive. 

Bright red mushrooms and glowing moss lay around the roots of the great tree that formed the center of the garden. It was weighed down with beautiful golden apples, said to bring immortality to those who ate them. Virgil himself thought that they certainly tasted divine, but also most certainly did not give divinity to the eater. The crisp apples often tempted him at the end of the day. The tree had been growing in the center of the underworld ever since Virgil had become Lord here. It had also been attracting Roman’s stupid heroes to travel down to the underworld to try and steal his apples. Usually, this wasn't a huge problem. Usually, though, Vigil wasn't asleep underneath the tree, like he had been this time. 

He had just finished his work for the day, and he had decided to take a stroll through the garden. He had ended up, as he always did, at the base of the Hesperides’ apple tree. He laid against the root of the tree, eating one of its delicious apples. He felt safe in the knowledge that no one would dare harm him here and drifted off into a doze. 

He really shouldn’t have underestimated the stupidity of Roman’s heroes, however.

Instead of waking from his sleep to Patton’s presence, as he had expected- Patton often found him and joined him under the tree- there was a searing pain in his stomach as if someone had rammed a sword through it. His eyes snapped open to find that that was exactly what had happened. He could hear screaming, that he could only assume was his. His body twitched as the pain magnified. Normally, getting stabbed was something he could just brush off. He was a god, of course.

However, he could normally heal the wound. Having a sword stuck through him, and pinning him to the tree hindered that process slightly. His screaming had brought Patton running. He had pulled the sword out of his stomach. Patton held him as he healed. 

When Virgil had come back to his senses, he was laying at the base of the golden tree with his head in Patton’s lap. The garden around them was suddenly overgrown with tangled vines covered with thorns, and petunias, and white heather. The Hero was long gone, and Patton had nearly stormed up to the surface after him, but Virgil had convinced him to let it go, at least for the time being. But he could tell that Patton had not forgotten the incident. 

They had put the garden back to rights together, pulling out the wilting flowers Patton had summoned. They couldn’t survive down here without the sun or Patton’s constant energy, and they didn’t need a reminder of the incident. 

Patton did miss the sun and his animal friends, sometimes, but it wasn't like Virgil was trapping Patton in the underworld. He was free to leave at any time, and he often did leave, to bask in the sun, to tend to his flowers on the surface and to visit Logan and Roman, his parents.

He was always late coming back from these trips to his family’s house. His lateness always made Virgil a little anxious, even though he had come to expect it. Patton had told him that Logan always tried to delay his return. Even though the god of Wisdom had given the marriage his blessing, it was clear that he and his husband didn't entirely approve of the match. Virgil didn't know if it was because they personally disliked him, or if they believed Patton couldn't stand up for himself. 

Virgil thought that both of those arguments were silly. Patton wasn't a young boy anymore, he could make his own decisions. 

And as for standing up for himself, Virgil thought as the meeting was called to order, Patton could probably beat him to a pulp.

\-----------------

"Order! Settle down! August, will you please stop threatening October! Summer, can’t you control your months? You guys aren't even supposed to be here! All Seasons- out! You too, Autumn! Not you, Patton. You're fine." 

Patton settled down again, flushing slightly and rearranging his pastel green robes. Virgil slipped his hands into Patton's, giving them a reassuring squeeze. 

"Alright," Thomas, the leader of their pantheon, sighed. "Now that that's settled, let’s begin our reports. Joan, why don't you start?" 

As Joan stands up to give their synopsis of what happened in the last six months, Patton's brain drifts off. Joan's realm of power has little to do with the underworld or springtime, so Patton doesn't really need to pay attention. He glances to his left to look at Virgil. Virgil is paying strict attention. He always takes extensive notes on the happenings in each Realm. 

Patton knows that this was one of the things that made the other gods uneasy about Virgil. Knowing that the god of death had a record of all dealings they had done made them uncomfortable. At least it made Roman uncomfortable. He had... well, he had whined about it whenever he had come home from the meetings. Patton thought it was ironic that Virgil’s act of doing something useful, taking minutes for the meeting, drew ire from the rest of the Gods. 

Patton huffs silently. If he suddenly took to the habit of keeping minutes, they probably wouldn't bat an eye. It’s the fact that Virgil is the god of death that makes them wary. 

Even though they are gods, they are still scared of death. They are frightened of things they did not understand, and his lover suffers for it. 

Patton understands death. He sees it every day, and, unlike the other gods, he embraces it. His season sees much birth and life but, in its own way, it’s full of death 

Perhaps that’s why he had fallen for Virgil so easily. 

As Virgil stands to give his presentation, Patton lets his thoughts wander more. He already knows what Virgil is going to say, having heard his husband recite it over and over the past week. His thoughts drift to when he had first met Virgil.

His first encounter with Virgil had been when they were both very young. He used to have a small dog that followed him around. It had been such a sweet little thing. One day, though, the dog had laid down and died from old age. 

Patton had been younger then. He hadn't really understood what he had seen when the Spirit rose from the dog and darted off, so he followed. He continued to follow the spirit of his trusted companion, not noticing the world around as he continued along the River Styx. 

He hadn’t seen the guards, posted along the border of the underworld. He single-mindedly followed his faithful companion, slipping into the ferryman Camden's boat. He passed the guard dog outside (with only a fleeting thought of ‘three-headed puppy...'). And he went into the throne room. 

Hidden behind one of the columns in the throne room, he had watched the young man (hardly even a man then) startle as Patton's dog leapt in his lap. Virgil stared at the dog who was making himself comfortable in his lap. Eventually, Virgil shrugged, laying his hand on the animal's head, petting him as he continued filling out paperwork. 

At the time, Patton hadn't connected the kind-looking young man to the stories Roman told him about the fearsome and terrible god of death.

By the time he did meet Virgil formally, Patton had snuck into the underworld several more times, and knew that although Virgil controlled the underworld, he didn't actually control death 

It was pretty obvious, though, that death could not be controlled. Personally, Patton thought that the other gods just wanted someone to blame for death.

\-----------------

Patton is shaken out of his thoughts by Virgil wrapping up his report. Thomas nods then turns to Patton. “Do you have anything you need to share, Patton?” Since he's only Virgil’s plus-one, he doesn't technically have to give a report. It is, however, customary to give him a chance to do so. Normally, he turns down this offer, having nothing to add to his husband’s presentation. Today, however... 

“Yes, I do, actually.” He knows the subdued tone of voice, different from his usual bubbly attitude will get the attention of the other gods. But he needs their attention.

“I have something to add on to Virgil’s report. And a complaint to officially lodge with Roman.” A grim smile spreads over his face. Roman looks up from his ‘notes,’ which are really just doodles and story ideas. A startled look materializes on Roman’s face. “Patton?” The God of Heroes glances over to Virgil to gauge his reaction. Out of the corner of Patton’s eye, he can see confusion cross over Virgil’s face, and then recognition, then panic. Patton can see Virgil shaking his head subtly, yet frantically, but resolutely ignores him.

“In the last six months, there have been no less than three heroes who have managed to find their way into the Underworld,” Patton speaks quietly, but something about his tone demands the attention of the other gods. “Two of which have managed to escape with one of the souls my husband is charged with keeping.” Patton pauses as murmurs of discontent flow through the throne room. Gods do not take well to mortals messing in their affairs, even if it is the affairs of a god they dislike.

“The third of which was sent on a quest to steal an apple from the Hesperides’ Apple tree.” Patton pauses again for the murmurs flowing around him to desist. Mortals stealing from any god was unacceptable. 

“During this incident, my husband was laying in our garden,-“He was broken off again by the gods' confused murmurs. He could hear Autumn in the back, (where he had managed to avoid detection and stay for the meeting anyway, despite the fact that Thomas had ordered him to leave.) once again being rather unsubtle by shouting out; “A garden? But plants don't grow without light!”

Patton sighed.”Yes, Thank you, Remy, for your input.” Even though Patton was being scarily serious, the sharp comment made many blink in shock. Even with the anxiety twisting in Virgil’s stomach, he had to cover his mouth to hide his smile at Patton’s exasperated expression as Remy was firmly escorted out by Thomas. The goddess of love sitting next to him, who currently looked like an old woman, raised an eyebrow at him, then slowly nodded when Virgil turned to look at her. Virgil couldn't help but feel as if he had just been approved of.

He was drawn out of the strange exchange by Patton coughing pointedly, drawing everyone else’s attention from Remy being evicted from the council room. Patton’s flower crown now sported an impressive array of petunias. 

“As I was saying, my husband was relaxing under the golden tree, and he was attacked by one of the heroes. If he had been mortal, he would have died.

The second half of the statement drowned out by a tidal wave of anger from other gods. Deities left and right are arguing in different languages and at varying volumes. 

Some unidentified voice from the back of the room shouted, “Why should we care? It was only the Deus Mortis!” and another voice replied.

“So what? He’s still a god, and we can’t let these mortals get away with this kind of stuff! They'll start-”

“ORDER, ORDER!” Thomas’ powerful voice rang out from the stadium, where he had gently nudged Patton aside, retaking the podium to calm all the gods down. When there was tumultuous silence, Thomas turned to Virgil, who flushed slightly. 

“Is this true, Virgil?” Thomas pinned his steady but shocked gaze on the god of death. 

Virgil sighed, defeated. It’s not as if he could deny it at this point. A simple nod had a steely look entering into Thomas’ eyes. He turned to Roman who was looking shocked, now sitting straight, instead of slumping. “We will be having words about this, Roman.” The god of heroes nodded, turning his gaze down to his notes guiltily. “This human will be dealt with, I trust?” 

Roman wilted more at the thought of meting out punishment to one of his heroes, but Logan gripped his hand and nodded at Thomas. “It will, Sire”

Thomas nodded, satisfied, and turned to address Patton. “Is there anything else that you need to announce, Patton?” When Patton shook his head, Thomas smiled gently at him. “Then you may take your seat.” 

While Patton returned to his seat next to Virgil, Thomas addressed the room. “I think a break is in order. Reconvene in twenty minutes.” The moment he said this, the room erupted in chatter and shouts, discussing this new piece of gossip. Remy popped up at Virgil’s elbow, looking for juicy gossip, and Virgil could count three other gods heading in his direction.

He could feel the panic welling in his chest at so much confrontation, so nearly melted with thanks when Patton tightly grasped his hand, pulling him from his throne and quickly tugging him out of the room. They stopped in one of the corridors outside of the meeting room but didn’t hear any footsteps coming after them. Apparently even Remy wasn’t stupid enough to chase after the two. 

Patton sighed quietly, hugging him, and snuggling into his tunic. Both of them knew this wouldn’t really change anything. The others would continue to distrust Virgil and be concerned about Patton’s ‘welfare’ but it was a start, and at least they wouldn’t be bothered by pesky heroes anymore.

Speaking of….

The loud voice of Patton’s brother-in-law rang down the corridors, calling for them in an offended tone. Patton rolled his eyes, separating himself reluctantly from his husband’s warm chest. 

Roman rounded the corner, pouting at the two of them, having no doubt just escaped Thomas chewing him out. Logan followed closely behind his husband, gazing at the two of them exasperatedly for standing so close as if they didn’t know that he was absolutely soft for Roman. 

Roman whined. “Patton! How could you do that? Thomas is never going to let me forget this, and Remy will be hounding me for gossip for years!”

Patton smiled reassuringly at the god, patting his arm. “I’m sure you’ll get over it, Roman.” 

Before Roman could respond, Logan took his arm, leading him back to the council room, saying, “Come now, Dear, we must be back soon,” and ignoring Roman’s protests that the meeting wouldn’t reconvene for another ten minutes. 

Patton immediately buries himself back into Virgil’s chest. The two of them would stand there for a while. In ten minutes, they would head back to the meeting. In two hours, they would escape once more before the others could mob them, and return home. In two and a half hours, the two would lay down to rest, talking quietly about the events for the day. The next day, everything would return to normal, and the other gods would eventually forget today's events. But that was a while off, and for now, Patton was perfectly content to stay right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Meanings  
> Calla Lilies - Nobility  
> Purple Roses - Enchantment and Royalty  
> Red Roses - Romantic Love  
> Orange Roses - Desire and Love  
> Ivy - Fidelity, Wedded Love and Friendship.  
> Thorns - Sorrow and Hardship  
> Petunias - Anger and Hate  
> White Heather - Protection
> 
> Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)  
> My asks are always open, and Anon is turned on, come scream at me!


End file.
